


"Gal Pals"

by LavenderNomad



Series: Girlfriends! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Charlie, F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderNomad/pseuds/LavenderNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time anyone refers to you and Charlie as "gal pals" or "such good friends," you're going to just have to fuck Charlie in front of them.</p>
<p>Reader x Charlie Bradbury</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gal Pals"

Charlie almost pressed you into the wall, your back slamming as she throws the door shut. She doesn’t break the kiss, and keeps working against your jaw, holding you tight. She tastes like the dessert you just had, and you moan as her hand slides to your ass and pinches it roughly. You thrust against her in shock, the friction in your jeans heating your core up. She releases you from the wall, sliding her tongue into your mouth as she hastily removes her jacket and you follow suit, clumsily. Guiding you to the touch, she pushes you down and you gaze up at her.

Her lips are swollen, pupils blown so huge her eyes look black. Her red hair is messed up from your hands and she smirks before climbing on your lap, grasping your face. You lean up to taste her, your hands around her waist. Charlie grinds against you in her jeans, leaning down to suck your ear lobe. You whine, reaching up her shirt but she moves your arms and pins them to the top of the couch. Without breaking, she moves down to suck your lips.

The clothes on your skin feel so rough now, and you keen, sensitive to the feelings. She smirks against your neck. “Be patient, baby girl,” she says, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“Charlie… I want you,” you gasp at her. Instead of answering, she rips your shirt open, the buttons flying all over the room. She smirks down at you, tracing a finger down your cleavage.

“I love this bra on you,” she giggles before following her finger with her tongue, leaving a cold long trail there. You shiver and slide your hands back up her shirt. She acquiesces this time, moving to kiss you again as one of her hands palms your breast, the other sliding up and down your side. You try to pull her closer and she melts against you, moving knees to an upright position. Your hands wrap back around her waist and you maneuver yourself so you are laying down, Charlie stretched out on you. Her weight is warm and comforting and you can’t get enough of her tongue brushing against your own. You could taste her for hours but she begins to move down you, kissing your collar bone, your nipple, your belly. Her nipples are poking out from her bra and tshirt, and you get hotter seeing her. You reach for her hem and pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in a sensible, navy blue bra. She reaches around to undo her bra and you do the same, both of you throwing said bras across the room and there she is, in all her topless glory. Her collar rounds into beautiful, round breasts, the nipples alert before cascading into her belly, before the rest of her disappears into her jeans. She has some scars from hunting, shining white in the dim room lights. She leaves no time for admiration as she leans down, hands squeezing your breasts.

You sigh and moan as she bounces them, flicking the nipples with her thumbs, pushing them together. She leaves a flighty kiss against your lips, and you lace your fingers in her hair again, the other fisting the fabric of the couch. She kisses everywhere but where you need her, teasing the base of your nipples, and you whimper. “Charlie _please._ ”

She relents, her arousal also obvious as she wraps her lips around the nipples, flicking the bud before sucking on it. She flips your skirt up, pressing the heel of her palm against your wetness. 

“Already soaking wet for me, huh?” the redhead whispers against your skin. You flush hot, breathless at her ministrations. She moves up to kiss you, your nipples rubbing, the friction causing you to shift your hips. Charlie slips a finger into your pussy, your wetness easily providing enough lubrication.

You grind your hips against her wrist, her finger feeling around your warmth. You reach for her face and pull her to kiss you, and she slips another finger. Your gasp provides entrance to your mouth and she plunders it, scissoring her fingers inside of you. You feel yourself dripping all over her hand but the friction of your breasts, her pumping action—

Your back arches as she presses up against your stomach, her short nails brushing the wall. She is just pumping her fingers in and out, a sloshing, squishing noise filling the room. Your eyes roll up into your head, sparkles shining all around them.

Charlie’s released your mouth, and is just whispering into your ear. “You like it when I finger you? I’m going to fuck you all night. I’m gonna make you cum all over my face, then I’m gonna sit on yours and get my cum all over you. I’m gonna stick my tongue everywhere in you, I’m gonna lick you dry.” Her voice is hoarse, thick with lust and desire.

She somehow manages to slip yet another finger, bringing the total to four, and she groans seeing your pussy accept it and you writhe beneath her as she stretches you. You can feel her knuckles, her fingernails all over inside you.

The coil tightens, and you feel your orgasm just beyond the horizon. Desperately, you reach for her but she doesn’t kiss you.

“Look at me,” she orders, saying your name. “Look at me.” You force your eyes open, her dark eyes intensely watching you, hand thrusting in and out of you.

You cum, all around her hand, writhing with only Charlie’s weight stopping you. Your eyes are locked on hers, her gaze somehow washing over you, causing your nerves to tingle as your body throbs around her gently waving fingers, your wetness all over the couch.

Gasping for air, you realize you are clinging to her shoulders, eyes still focused on each other. She slowly retracts her hand and you grow hot seeing your own cum encasing her hand, dribbling down her wrist. Charlie, still keeping eye contact, sucks on her middle finger and you whine for her, pulling her down to kiss you. She releases, smirking. “Let’s go to the room,” she says, pulling you up, albeit onto wobbly, tired legs, and leading you down to your rooms.

You are eager for the long night ahead.


End file.
